pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Victoryisyours/Archive 5
__TOC__ First =D — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:40, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Damn you and your edit hacks. --71.229 15:41, 8 January 2008 (EST) second...i hope--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 15:41, 8 January 2008 (EST) nope third >.> and stop archiving every week--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 15:41, 8 January 2008 (EST) :The last one was a month ago, and I only do it when it gets above 32kb. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:43, 8 January 2008 (EST) well my internets been down for almost a month so its liek a week for me --[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 15:47, 8 January 2008 (EST) Get better internets? Lord Belar 18:54, 9 January 2008 (EST) nao i gots mudkipz on mah uzerpayge... I RI WINRAR IIIIwan13 19:54, 9 January 2008 (EST) Thx for taking the time and deleting my builds, appreciate it >:( :P--Relyk 11:56, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Umm, what? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:51, 10 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Shadowsin&curid=27394&diff=369866&oldid=369860 Pwnt. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:39, 12 January 2008 (EST) :OMG, PvXwiki:Editing and Archiving Discussion Pages, BAN PLOX!!!!! — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 08:42, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::Fail, the image still redirects properly. I was about to come here to yell about it. :P -- Armond Warblade 04:41, 15 January 2008 (EST) new sig win/fail? Victory Warblade 19:51, 15 January 2008 (EST) Is okay. Any reason for your infatuation with Armond? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 19:56, 15 January 2008 (EST) :I have no idea what your talking about Shen. Victory Warblade 20:04, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::lol noob. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 20:24, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::NPA! NPA! [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 20:25, 15 January 2008 (EST) im confused --[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 20:07, 15 January 2008 (EST) :How about this Vorrax? [[User:Victoryisyours|'V↓c±☺ryïsy☼µr§‼']] (''talk''/ ) 21:26, 15 January 2008 (EST) i understand that perfectly :D--[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 21:28, 15 January 2008 (EST) :Should I keep this one or could you make me different symbols? [[User:Victoryisyours|'V↓c±☺ryïsy☼µr§‼']] (''talk''/ ) 21:28, 15 January 2008 (EST) iz gud(the symbols actually look like the letter there taking the place of :D)--[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 21:30, 15 January 2008 (EST) (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz Or you could do it like this: (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz yôrz) [tôk] ] Which is more like Tycn's. If you want it Grinch style, ask grinch, I wont steal his style. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 19:35, 16 January 2008 (EST) Warm regards from your good buddy Crossfire XD19px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Crossfirexiv']] 20:21, 16 January 2008 (EST) :External links are fail imo. User:Crossfirexiv (like User:Crossfirexiv <- that) is much shorter than http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crossfirexiv and looks nicer and goes to the same place ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:34, 16 January 2008 (EST) To continue with the new sig, how does this look? I stole certain letters from grinch's sig =P. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 20:00, 18 January 2008 (EST) :Nice, alternate characters that I can actually read. -- Armond Warblade 20:33, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::Steal some letters from the sig I made above, it looks odd with normal victo- followed by an explosion of funky letters. Go all funky ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:48, 23 January 2008 (EST) Ok fine deal. =P ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 19:53, 18 January 2008 (EST) :=) — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 19:54, 18 January 2008 (EST) Moo Hihi, active now, voted and added discussion to every build in testing almost, reconsider for my bm nomination plx moo. Fishy Moo 05:39, 21 January 2008 (EST) :I know that I'm special because you posted that on every person's talk page that opposed you. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 08:08, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::Nopp, i did it on everyone that said i wasen't active enough, if u look i didnt post on bobs page or misfates. Fishy Moo 11:39, 21 January 2008 (EST) confirm email? PVX wont send me a confirmation email... not sure why..but my email adress is destinyofkiest@aim.com ive sent the email three times but ive never gotten it. [[User:DestinyOfKiest|'♪Destiny Of Kiest♪']] (''talk''/ ) 19:53, 22 January 2008 (EST) :I can't really help you there, you might want to contact Defiant Elements, Auron, or some other admin that might know. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 20:19, 22 January 2008 (EST) You inspired me... You inspired me to make a Make-A-Skill Contest, thanks again-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 07:46, 23 January 2008 (EST) hi 19px (vỉк'tờяịә ỉs ỹoѓs) [tốk] i herd u wanted one ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 19:44, 23 January 2008 (EST) :I don't even understand all those symbols lolz, I might try it out. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vɨctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 22:11, 23 January 2008 (EST) :User_talk:Victoryisyours#new_sig –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:56, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::wow fail <_< ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 22:16, 23 January 2008 (EST) Hi Can u sen ur ign plx :), mine is fishy moooo, also... at my BM promotion, you are both supporting and opposing me... Fishy Moo 18:02, 24 January 2008 (EST) :I could've of sworn it used to automatically strike the oppose vote. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:02, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::U r winrar fast. Fishy Moo 18:06, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::Lol? -- Armond Warblade 19:21, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::Don't question if your gonna laugh out loud, do it or don't do it. The last time I changed my vote was a long time ago and someone must've done that for me. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 20:14, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::Lol? -- Armond Warblade 20:40, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::I have Shouldilolaphobia, stop! (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 22:10, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::...Lol@u? -- Armond Warblade 22:28, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Stop...just...stop! (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 22:29, 24 January 2008 (EST) Thanks For reverting the vandals. You own :O --20pxGuildof 20:59, 24 January 2008 (EST) Your sig For a moment there, I thought I'd said "don't be a dick" to ressmonkey. Heh. - 08:41, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Lol =P (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 12:27, 25 January 2008 (EST) Bored? Yeah, congrats on my nod to your page. --20pxGuildof 16:33, 25 January 2008 (EST) :=P, mines not that organized though. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 17:37, 25 January 2008 (EST) Hai 2 u Hai 2 U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:35, 29 January 2008 (EST) :Hi? =P (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:27, 29 January 2008 (EST) Hauw b u? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:34, 30 January 2008 (EST) :I'm good, in a rank 288 guild =P, playing guild wars more, wiki-ing less. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 15:09, 30 January 2008 (EST) WTB Post ur gvg build imo, you have made me curious >.<. Fishy Moo 17:28, 30 January 2008 (EST) :gogo 2 dark apostasy scythe sins, cripshit, 2 mindblast eles xd ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:29, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::All wrong, we use none of those, no joke. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 17:47, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::wammos + uberfusers + holy haste wammo runner? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:55, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::WoH warrior split, 2 uberfuser backline and a life transfer necro at flag stand. Enraging Charge flag runner. =P (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 21:22, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::damn, was almost right ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:19, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::::HMMM, i r über infuser in ra tbh. Fishy Moo 17:35, 31 January 2008 (EST) Template codes Hey I'm trying to make one of those funky builds you know like Poke the baby, but whenever i change a builds skills it just says {template code} in the code box, what's wrong? I mean like on Poke the Baby it has repeated Contemplation of purities, when i repeat a skill, I don't get a code. :Gief example! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:28, 1 February 2008 (EST) prof=R/NEchoEchoMendingSignetFrenzyAuraFlareWound/build Lord Belar 17:35, 1 February 2008 (EST) Yeah like that, is there any way of making it give you a code for it? Go to my page (http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tengu#Attributes_and_Skills) at the bottom of the page is a original Poke the Baby build, I've seen it in game, how do they put it in game? :It probably doesn't show because it's not a possible combination of skills and therefore the PvXcoding fucks itself up and gets no baby with text on it's ass which can be read by garden gnomes and then chopped onto the body of a 2003 year old corpse whom then is thrown into lava, which Victoryisnot dives into to get the code, which usually burns up so he has to guess. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:04, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::It seems to do that for most or all repeating skills in a build template. I'm not sure if they used to. Look: prof=a/moformformformformformformoptionalmending/build prof=mo/anymendingmendingmendingmendingmendingmendingmendingmending/build prof=me/any inspiration=12 fast=12echoechoechoechoechoechoechoecho/build prof=me/any inspiration=12 fast=12flamesflamesechoheathealinghealingpendulumpendulum/build (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:19, 1 February 2008 (EST) MMm well they didn't used to :/ i still have the Family build saved though. Your Gvg Build Requires no skill at all, c/d? - Rawrawr 14:11, 2 February 2008 (EST) :You don't know what it is, I don't know what c/d is? I don't care either? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 14:18, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::Requires no skill at all, c/d? - Rawrawr 14:47, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::herd it was toxic chill necroz ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:52, 2 February 2008 (EST) Quote of the Week I'll take it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:22, 3 February 2008 (EST) :K, gl, I can't keep up with it. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 07:14, 4 February 2008 (EST) Coincidence? Is it just coincidence that your red links user box has the same layout as my user boxes? If it is, then you know what they say, great minds think alike! :D (You better not lie, because I can read your mind and will devour your soul if you do lie!) [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 10:25, 4 February 2008 (EST) Familiar? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fish/Vic GOTCHA!. Fishy Moo 14:03, 5 February 2008 (EST) :Cuz we were in observe. We switched build anyways. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 16:21, 5 February 2008 (EST) Phobia I know someone who has a fear of jack-in-a-boxes(no joke), what is the correct phobia for that?-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 21:34, 5 February 2008 (EST) :I honestly could not tell you, sorry. Phobia's are greek so making a new one should involve the greek words so...I'm not sure. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 22:05, 5 February 2008 (EST) 13? I had you pegged at 16-17 tbh. --71.229.204.25 16:44, 6 February 2008 (EST) :You know you're not supposed to post ages on the internet. Pedophiles are like "Oooh! 13!" and they get all hard and stuff. Not to get graphic. --20pxGuildof 18:41, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::You'd know from personal experience, I see. :P Lord Belar 18:46, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::Not pedophiles, ephebophile. Obsessive correctness is gud. --71.229.204.25 18:58, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::I really don't care. If people want to pick on me because of my age be my guest, thats just pathetic. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 07:07, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::::Well not many pedophiles (except ViY) live on PvX... No offense :P --20pxGuildof 18:10, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::lol 13 is fine, but nova... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:13, 14 February 2008 (EST) New Phobia(s) I did so research and found there is no Greek translation for "Box"(although B O X makes β περι x), but there is one for "Jack"(Τζακ). So Ive decided to dub the phobia: Τζακ-box-φοβιας or Tgakboxphobia(which means "Fear of Jack-In-The-Boxes" or "Fear of Boxes named Jack")-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 08:16, 7 February 2008 (EST) Sorry to keep adding on but i really like making new phobias now. With Μεταφραστει, meaning translated, ive made Metafrastei'phobia, meaning fear of translated ' words or just translated words in general. if this is already a phobia, then i just wasted my time :D-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 08:28, 7 February 2008 (EST) New Guide I hope you are someone that can use the new Death Leveling guide i made-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 15:34, 7 February 2008 (EST) Link Hey Please be a little nicer tommy turtle :I think you meant to leave this on Skakid's page or something. Lord Belar 20:52, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::No, that's my friend from school. It's his site =P. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 07:01, 8 February 2008 (EST) ohai second account - Rhysrazputin 16:24, 12 February 2008 (EST) Congratulations! For coming in second place in my "Create-Infidel-A-New-Sig Contest", you have received a prize. Message me on Guild Wars to accept it. My character names can be found by going to my user page, and then clicking "Characters". I believe Apu would say, "Thank you, come again." [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk)(contest!) 19:41, 14 February 2008 (EST) :Awesome, thanks! (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:13, 15 February 2008 (EST) Cool code Hey I went to that user page and did the code and IT IS SWEET even though i don't know what those things are! I have a new computer thing and more to come check it out: http://www.tommyturtlecomix.webs.com -- Tommy Turtle Runes You shouldn't address the runes when rating builds. They're a minute detail. Change please. -Shen 22:36, 17 February 2008 (EST) :The build fails regardless... (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 23:04, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Thanks. -Shen 09:43, 18 February 2008 (EST) Don't... put build criticisms on peoples' talk pages. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:29, 21 February 2008 (EST) :It's more of a...telling him his build will fail. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 17:31, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::Still, it's an inane thing to do, particularly since it's the first build he's posted. And you shouldn't bite the newcomers. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:33, 21 February 2008 (EST) ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:36, 21 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:N/Rt_Feasting_Healer&action=rate Thank you for dropping by and phailing. See here before rating and build was changed too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:39, 7 March 2008 (EST) :I didn't fail. The build sucked, regardless of the change to Foul Feast. Now it's just overkill on the condition removal, and the elite is wasted. Draw+RC on your team meh beh? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 15:58, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::RC is on target other ally. So you idea is fail, sadly. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:18, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::I hear draw on one person and RC on the other is good... (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 16:22, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::Well you still phail Victory :P. Changed again to make it less inferior, go change it too lower plx. I hear edit conflicts are kewl! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:24, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::So now it's a spiker and a shitty healer? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 16:26, 7 March 2008 (EST) Btw, Draw on one and RC on other is still inferior to AoM+Draw, IMO. Edit conflicts ftl. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:27, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Change your sig, it's annoying as hell. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 16:32, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::I'm sorry. Are you on IE or something? I'll make it so it just says "User: Infidel" when on your talk page kk? User:Infidel 16:44, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::N/Rt Icy Veins Healer says hai. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:00, 7 March 2008 (EST) ... Don't mind me, just passing through. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:33, 7 March 2008 (EST) Q.Q You're no fun :( --20pxGuildof 20:52, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :lmfao I told him. QQ NOW WE CANT HIT EDIT KEY ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 20:53, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::&ACTION=EDIT, SCRUB :< --71.229 20:54, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::ALT-SHIFT-E SCRUB (?) -- Nova -- ( ) 21:03, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::ALTERING THE TCP/IP STREAM IS MORE LEET, YO. --71.229 21:05, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::LOL? he qq'd? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 21:08, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ragin' ): --71.229 21:09, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Are you Quiting? I was wondering because of the comment on the top of your User Page--Lord of Destruction 14:05, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Images Victory, i'd like to know how you made my image work please :D, or if anyone could help me please.Tengu 13:12, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Whaddya mean. I could probably help you, if you explain what you mean by "getting my picture to work". ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:12, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Signature Hey dude, you prob don't remember me, but could you tell me how to make a signature with, say, a skill icon like yours has? Lee 20:15, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :I don't think ViY's been around for a while, but I made a guide here. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:00, 27 April 2008 (EDT) hai zez - Mrkitty444 19:44, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Ultimate Fear I'm pretty sure I've found the most ultimate fear of all. Anatidaephobia - The fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you...I found it here --> http://www.flickr.com/photos/tonypix/2213952695/. If you still don't believe be google it! I swear to god it's real, you may want to use it in your phobia of the week >.> Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 10:19, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :His last conitrbution was on 11 March... You'll probably not get your answer here. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:38, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::*gasp* D= oh dears, he's gone! Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 13:53, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Welcome back. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 22:25, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::Zez is gone, from PvX and gildwars :< - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 22:26, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::: . ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 22:32, 18 August 2008 (EDT) wb etc. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:55, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Heh Ragequitting my ass. Welcome back! I MISSED YOU! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:56, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :ohaidere. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:59, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Ohaidere If i were to call you zezzypoopers would you be able to guess who i am? but don't say my name <3 kk? - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 09:04, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Aren't you playing WoW? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vĭctøȓƴışƴouȓş']] 10:57, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Aren't you back? <3 12:08, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::I balance WoW and guildwars tbh - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 21:12, 19 August 2008 (EDT)